1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to so-called wide mount containers and closures therefor of the tamper-resistant type.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior devices of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,004, 4,438,857, 4,625,876, 4,691,834 and 4,798,301. In each of these patents, caps formed of plastic material that is somewhat resilient and deformable are provided for containers of a similar plastic material, such containers and caps are relatively inexpensive and generally considered expendible.
One of the major problems with the prior art devices has resided in the tamper indicting constructions which are sometimes accidentally opened or partially removed resulting in the inability of the product in the container to be sold and the damage that occurs when the product in the container is accidentally released as in shipment.
The present invention provides a cap and a neck finish for a wide mouth container, for example a 110 mm wide mouth container, and provides positive engagement of the cap on the neck finish of the wide mouth container during shipping and handling and at the same time provides a relatively simple easy to use tear skirt construction facilitated by a tear tab and at the same time leaving a convenient finger engaging secondary tab which is quite useful when the cap is replaced on the container.